russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Balitang 60
Balitang-60 is-the-flagship-newscast of TV5 in the Philippines.The-newscast airs from Saturday-Sunday.12:00-2:00am. local time.Itis anchored by.Carlo Marasigan.Anne Curtis,Jasmine Curtis.Joe Marasigan.with reports from Joseph Ubalde.It is also simulcasted on.It was previously-known as a weekend-edition of Solar Sports Logos which was aired for one week before changing the newscast as Balitang-60.their simulcast over AksyonTV and Radyo5 and ceased airing altogether on July,20,2014.three-years-later, News5 returned to late-Night newscasting with Aksyon-JournalisMO,with former Andar-Ng-Mga-Balita anchor Carlo Marasigan and former Pilipinas-News Karylle Padilla,Jasmine Curtis,Anne Curtis,and,Joe Marasigan Solar TV Logo Other Solar TV Logos Gising Pilipinas Sentro Balitang Balita Anchors Edit Balitang Balita (2000-2001) Lian Las Pinas Published on October 29, 2012. On February 7, 2000 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles On February 7 2000 Balitang Balita reformatted its studios set and graphics but the logo has the same design Partners Connie Sison and Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong host Jay Sonza LaborCase replaced De Leon ☀while he appointed as an anchor of ABC News Update with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Davila, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Balitang Balita). Monsod left the newscast to host ABC's new public affairs program "Debate". The "Mareng Winnie" segment was replaced as "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People), the segment features some Filipino citizen say upon the pass events. Connie Sison Jay, Sonza LaborCase co-host on Partners Connie and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Balitang Balita and Partners Connie Sison and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them. When ABC News Update transfers from English to Filipino Language, Balitang Balita reformatted, the original subtitle, Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita, was dropped out in June 2000. Craig Palmers Pinnacles - Balitang Balita (2000-2001). Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Balitang Balita Soundtrack (2000-2001) Pinnacles Network Music Ensemble Motivational Sports Craiig Palmer - Energy Craig Palmer - Energy - Music from Saksi Bowl XIV Highlights Balitang Balita Theme Song (2001-2003) ABC Balitang Balita Theme 2001 Clemson vs. Furman in slowmotion 9-15-12 - Craig Palmer - Energy Balitang Balita (2001-2003) Mike Navallo and Balitang Balita Memories Lian Las Pinas Saksi Maasahan Lian Las Pinas Published on April 28, 2014. Balitang Balita Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). The newscast is anchored by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (January 7-January 15, 2003). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pmfrom(January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ Craiig Palmer - Energy Energy Network Music Ensemble Corporate Class Craig Palmer - Energy - Music from Saksi Bowl XIV Highlights Clemson vs. Furman in slowmotion 9-15-12 - Craig Palmer - Energy Balitang Balita (2003-2004). Lian Las Pinas Balitang Balita Theme Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). were replaced Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). 10:00--10:15pmfrom(January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). Balitang Balita (2004-2004) Lian Las Pinas On January 5, 2004 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Arbitrage were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 5-March 12, 2004). and10:30--10:45pmfrom(January 5-March 12, 2004). were replaced Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (March 15-April 7, 2004). Craig Palmer - Abritrage Arbitrage Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble 11:00--11:15pmfrom(March 15-April 7, 2004). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ *Carlo Marasigan-(2011-2014) *Anne Curtis-(2012-2014) *Jasmine Curtis-(2011-2014) *Karylle Padilla-(2011-2014) *Joe Marasigan-(2011-2014) Segments * Police Reports * Celebrity Hot Stuff * Weather * Sports Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:AksyonTV shows Category:Television program stubs Category:Philippines stubs